The story of: Rurufusu Seraphim
by Rurufusu Seraphim
Summary: BO2 time -The story is about the live of a half Hyldenhalf Vampire girl.The only thing she has is bad luck.She always seems to make the wrong decisions. She ends up in the eternal prison.And when she meets Kain there,things are starting to get even worse!


The story of: **_Rurufusu Seraphim!_**

It all started when Kain refused the sacrifice and the first Hylden escaped from their realm. They tried to get as much of their kind to this realm. After a year or six they were with about a hundred Hylden. They took off to a little vampire town. They entered a bar and started to kill as many vampires they could. The men were killed immediately but the women were first raped and then killed. When only my mother was left, three male vampires entered the bar. They caught the Hylden's attention and my mother found an opportunity to flee. She fled to a human village and there was one woman who let her in and took care of her .A year later she had me, but she died short after my birth. The other humans found me and wanted to kill me, but the woman asked to give her a chance to raise me. They did. At the age of sixteen, I was told all this. And some time later, on a sudden the entire town stood at our doorstep. They said I was starting to look dangerous. The woman didn't let them in and they killed her. In return, I killed them, only one got away. Since that day humans chased me for the bounty on my head.

I fled to join Kain's army. But it seemed they knew me there and didn't let me in for being a half Hylden. I was banned out of Kain's Empire and banned out of the human world. There was only one side left for me to go, and lucky for me that side was growing stronger. I applied to join the Sarafan, but they rejected me for being a half vampire. There was no place left for me to go. I travelled all around Nosgoth, becoming stronger, learning new abilities and started to evolve (Because of my vampire half). When I came back at the place where I started my journey, a war had begun between vampires and the sarafan. I saw this as an opportunity to betray one side to the other. But who would I betray. Trough my journey of several years, I learned various abilities, such as 'mist'. I went to check on both sides, and I learned that the Sarafan was outnumbered. But trough my journey I heard stories, stories about the soulreaver and the nexus-stone. And I learned that the reaver was in the possession of Kain, but also that that sarafan lord owned the nexus-stone. So both sides had about the same chance of winning.

But while pondering, a vampire catched my eye. He was running in the direction of the Sarafan. That could only mean one thing: betrayal! I followed the Vampire. I learned his name was Marcus. All of a sudden he stopped, and I ran into him. If he would have had a heart, I'm sure he would've had a heart attack. It took me a while to explain what I was doing there, and it took even longer to have him trust me.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"I...I don't have a name."

"Good, I will call you Seraphim."

Me: "Why"

Marcus: "Now your name sounds more Hylden, that's why!"

Together, though I hated the guy, we betrayed Kain's hide-out. And the Sarafan won! I finally had a place to stay, I thought. But the only thing they gave me were years of hard training. And I was always the one they picked on, because I was half vampire. They always laughed at me, called me names and made me do things that they could but I couldn't. Example: They forced me to take a shower while they knew that vampires can't stand water. They did other horrible things to me: they raped me, every night over and over; sometimes, they didn't give me blood for an entire week! Those were the most horrible years of my life.

But then, things started to look bright for me (I thought): I was fired from the training camp, my training days were over. And they needed extra soldiers, 'cause the rumour was spread that Kain was regenerated. I wanted revenge on him for not letting me in and made me go trough this. But things started to get worse again. They didn't let my drink any blood during my two days shift, and if I did, you don't wanna know what they said they'd do to me. And as always I was picked on during my shifts: they pushed me into glyph walls and stuff. But the worst thing they did to me: they changed my armour with a glyph-armour. You should've seen them laugh at me while I was crawling on the floor from pain. They made me wear it during my shifts. It was horrible, but little by little, I was getting used to the glyph magic. But on a sudden, it was just too much, I couldn't take it anymore! I slaughtered the whole team, as bloody as possible. But for that, I was immediately sent to Eternal prison. You don't wanna know what they do to you there. They said that if I could escape, they'd take me back in there army, I would get a higher rank, and that they'd treat me with respect. But they were laughing while they said it.

Then after almost a year of torture (I didn't know how long I was in there, but to me it was an eternity) I met Kain. I told him everything that happened and then, for a moment, I saw a little spark of pity in his eyes but he quickly washed it away and replaced it with his cold look.

"Well, that's sad for you then, but I'm escaping here alone"

But then on a sudden, he recognised me:

"Wait a minute! You're that stupid half-breed! You helped the Sarafan together with Marcus!"

Me: "I...I...don't know where you're talking about! It's a lie, I wasn't even there!"

Kain: "Wrong girl! Marcus told me all about you before I killed him!"

I was in big trouble that moment (damn Marcus). Kain was just about to slice me in tiny bits, when Magnus used immolate on us. We could dive away just in time, but my leg was burned, so I couldn't run. So I just hid myself while Kain sliced Magnus to tiny bits (that could've been me). After killing Magnus, he searched the whole place, for me! And with the luck I've had all my life, I was almost certain he would find me. But the first time in my life, I got lucky. You know what they say: better late than never. But back to the story. Kain gave up on searching for me and continued his journey to the exit. And what else could I do but follow him. But on a sudden, Kain stopped and (you can already guess) I ran into him. Then, in one movement, Kain turned around and cut my arm off.

"AAAH! YOU SON OF A ! WHERE DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?"

But then I realised: I was discovered! I tried to make a run for it, but my burned leg didn't let me. I fell on the floor and Kain looked at me.

"Why didn't you kill me when you had the chance?" he said.

Me: "What?"

Kain: "I hate to repeat myself!"

Me: "Do you actually think that I would be stupid enough to kill you, my only way out of here!? And besides, I don't think that you would be the one to die."

Kain: You've got that right. So you're gonna use me to get out of here and then betray me to the Sarafan Lord!?"

Me: "No! I would never do such thing!"

Kain raises his eyebrow.

Me: "Not after what they did to me! I would never go back!"

Kain: "You may have a point there, but you would be as much more use as food!"

Me: "Good idea!"

Kain raises his other eyebrow.

"I mean I can't fight with one arm and a burned leg, so I'm not a threat to you, nor any enemies. So you can not yet eat me and take me with you!"

Kain starts to get confused: "Listen girl, I have no time for games, what's your point!?"

Me: "My point is: your health is full, so it would be stupid to drink my blood now..."

Kain: "Get to the point!"

"...and if you kill me now, you'll have to drag me all the way. I just mean: Gimme a chance! I'll be good, and if I'm not, you can kill me, no?"

Kain: "Listen, I have no time for this, so I'll just say yes. But there are three things that you have to keep in mind: one: When I'm killing, I have no time to see the difference between friend or foe, so just keep out of my way; two: If you haven't proven yourself loyal to me before we reach the exit, you will be of no further use to me but food; and three: there is only one speed: my speed. Got it?"

"Yeah I got it."

"Let's go. And stop that bleeding, you're luring monsters."

And thus we make our way trough Eternal prison. I watched from the side while Kain slaughtered some zombies and then I saw this zombie sneaking up on Kain.

"Now is my chance!" I thought.

I jumped at the zombie when Kain suddenly turns around and stabs the zombie in his head. I couldn't stop and hit the not-sharp side of his blade with my face, breaking my nose.

Kain: "What the ..."

Me: "Aw! You son of a ..."

Kain:" You've got to be quicker than that when you're in a battle, you know. Let's get going..."

He raised his speed and started to jog. When I asked why, he said that it was because of my bleeding nose and arm, when I looked behind me I saw that we were chased by a group of monsters who picked up the smell of my blood. I started running as fast as I could (what was not fast).

"Do you happen to have a name?" Kain asked?

Me:" What? ...err...not really, no. (I wasn't planning on telling him my 'Hylden name')"

Kain: "Ok, I guess I'll just have to give you a name, (here we go again), I will call you:

'Rurufusu'. I knew a vampire once that was called like that. They called her that because of her hair colour. It was ginger, just like yours."

Me: "What has Ginger to do with 'Rurufusu'?"

Kain: "Rufus is Latin for ginger."

Me: "Then why did they call her Rurufusu?"

Kain: "She stuttered."

Me: "-.-' Then why do you call me Rurufusu instead of Rufus?"

Kain: "It sounds more female."

Me: "Aha, ok. Do you think those monsters are still chasing us?"

We stopped to look behind us.

Me: "They stopped?"

On a sudden they all ran away as if they saw a ghost, what was true. Because we looked behind us and we didn't like what we saw: Three ghost-guards!

To be continued...


End file.
